Víctima y verdugo
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: John no sabe controlar las frustraciones que ha cargado toda su vida, la violencia es lo único que sabe reconocer y eso le cobrará de forma muy alta. [AU] Este fanfic participa en el reto "Nos veremos en el infierno" del foro "Groovy Mutations"


Víctima y verdugo

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de fox, marvel y demás anexados, Hainne es la única personaje de mi propiedad.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Nos vemos en el infierno" de "Groovy mutation" con mi pecado Ira**

* * *

–John, hora de levantarse, el desayuno está listo.

–¿¡No te dije que no me molestaras hoy, maldita hija de perra!?

–¡Joder, entonces muérete de hambre! – contestó pateando su puerta con fuerza y volviendo al pequeño intento de comedor que tenían, se sentó en el suelo como siempre y golpeándose la cabeza intentó no llorar

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a John? La pregunta era estúpida porque sabía bien qué ocurría. Desde que se sumergió al mundo de las drogas y el alcohol ya nada fue igual, se volvió aún más temperamental y volátil de lo que ya era, se negaba a comer y casi todos los días abusaba de ella si es que podía ponerse de pie.

Ambos habían entrado a ése mundo, más por obligación que por convicción pero ¿qué podían hacer? Viviendo en la calle no tuvieron muchas opciones. Ella bebía, sí, bebía hasta perderse también pero las drogas jamás las tocó a diferencia de él.

–¡Ya no sé por qué mierda sigo intentando! – golpeó con su mano la caja que usaban como mesa derramando la comida y dejándola enfriarse allí porque Hainne decidió salir.

Con su cabeza agachada y caminando sin quitarse para esquivar a los peatones que venían en sentido contrario fue recordando lo único bueno que en su vida ha pasado: Conocer a Johnny, abandonados en el mismo puto refugio los dos pequeños se hicieron compañía un día a la hora de jugar, Hainne reservada y tímida y Johnny igual de reservado pero iracundo con el mundo se preguntaron si querían jugar y de ahí hicieron buena mancuerna, entendiéndose bien desde un principio fungiendo como hermanos, como la familia que los despreció y los desechó, John es el mayor por sólo dos años que le lleva a Hainne y no había poder humano que los pudiera separar.

A los quince años decidieron escapar para evitar ser reubicados y separados por el protocolo donde los adolescentes que no alcanzaban a ser adoptados eran reubicados para ser entrenados o educados en algún oficio para que, al cumplir dieciocho salieran del mismo a desafiar al mundo exterior.

No quiso hacerlo pero lloró, lloró por esos días donde eran cómplices de todo, desde un estúpido juego de muñecas hasta los atracos que afortunadamente salieron bien ¿Dónde quedó el John que conoció? ¿Dónde quedó su hermano mayor? Aquel que la abrazaba si algo andaba mal o para brindarle fortaleza cuando ya la había perdido.

John por fin despertó de su letargo, descubrió que la ginebra y los barbitúricos no son buena combinación pero ¡wow! Vaya que lo pasó de maravilla, se levantó con dificultad de la cama y luego de ir al baño a ducharse y reponerse un poco

–Hainne ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó cuando se percató que la casa estaba en silencio total, arqueó una ceja y se dirigió a la cocina, la comida de los platos estaba derramada, uno más que otro y su chamarra no colgaba del perchero. Había salido

–Maldita hija de perra ¿A dónde rayos fue? – sacó su móvil y llamó pero nunca le contestó, eso lo enojó lanzando el teléfono al sofá más cercano y haciendo una rabieta

Su estómago se retorció y sintió ganas de vomitar, de inmediato corrió al baño para poder sacar todo lo que bebió la noche anterior junto, las arcadas se escuchaban por todo el apartamento, tiró de la cadena cuando acabó, tanteando la pared y sosteniéndose de ella se levantó para verse en el espejo, lavarse las manos y mirarse largo rato en él. Observó cada rasgo de su cara, cicatrices por peleas, por caídas, unas profundas ojeras debido a las drogas y largas noches sin dormir

–Eres un pobre miserable ¿Lo sabías, St. John? – se maldijo por existir y acto seguido estrelló su puño contra el espejo que se rompió en el acto manchando de sangre la pared y el lugar donde el puño chocó desperdigando miles de vidrios en el lavamanos, fue a su cuarto, tuvo otro ataque de rabia, de esos donde arrasaba con todo sin importarle nada, si dañaba algo, alguien o a sí mismo. Ya había intentado suicidarse de no ser por su amiga que llegó en el momento indicado y le quitó el arma.

Ya no encontraba sentido ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si no tiene nada por lo cual vivir? Quizás sólo era una fachada y en realidad por dentro tenía miedo, quizás por dentro seguía siendo ése niño que juega con fuego aunque se queme o queme a todos los demás, sin saber de dónde viene ni tampoco a dónde irá tiene el alma en sus pies y el corazón hecho pedazos complicando su estado emocional.

Hainne llegó en ése momento, no debió hacerlo porque en ése instante porque las dudas ya habían atacado nuevamente

–¿Dónde mierda estabas? – arremetió recibiéndola con una buena bofetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayó aturdida, John sin perder un segundo la sujetó de la chaqueta y acercándosela al rostro volvió a preguntar –Te pregunté a dónde mierda fuiste.

–¡John basta! Este no eres tú, tú no eres así.

–¡Ja! ¿Y quién eres para decir eso? La ridícula mocosa que me ha seguido desde que me llevaron allí, para empezar si mis bastardos padres no me hubieran abandonado ni siquiera me hubieras conocido– soltaba con veneno en su voz, en el fondo su amiga sabía que eso fue lo que siempre le dolió, primero: ver que todos los demás niños eran adoptados y ellos no y en segunda algunas veces viendo a la luna se preguntaba para qué tener a un hijo y dejarlo tirarlo condenado a vivir con un pasado que no soporta, viviendo de familia en familia buscando su lugar.

–¡Basta ya! – gritó Hainne harta de esos abusos y se lanzó sobre él, dando inicio a una fuerte pelea donde John no tenía ni un ápice de querer ser amable sólo por ser una chica.

Llegó la tarde y ambos chicos estaban agotados, heridos no de gravedad pero sí seriamente, unos huesos rotos, labios sangrantes y muchos hematomas fueron sus ganancias tras tan terrible pelea donde John volvió a abusar de Hainne.

Despertó de su letargo, vio su casa hecha un desastre tras la pelea, Hainne continuaba inconsciente así que la dejó, tomó su chamarra y salió a buscar más drogas o bien, un plan para obtener más comida para el resto de la semana.

Caminó por los callejones más bajos, aquellos donde se entra con miedo hasta de su sombra y un aliento calando en el cuello, llegó a la base de la pandilla con quien se reunía

–Vaya, pero miren quién nos viene a visitar hoy, nuestro querido John– el líder, conocido como _"Avalancha"_ miró detrás de él y con fingida curiosidad preguntó –¿Y tú pequeña zorrita? No me digas que ya la vendiste por droga– su rostro recibió el enojo del castaño

–Respeta más a mi hermana– dijo sobándose su muñeca –Sólo vengo por algo de droga ¿Tienen algo?

–De hecho, querido John tenemos algo mejor que esto– contestó Avalancha luego de escupir la sangre de su boca

–¿De qué se trata? – el otro sonrió malicioso

–Un atraco millonario.

–¿Qué?

–Robar un banco, una joyería, seremos ricos y sin esforzarnos demasiado– John dudo de su plan, no estaba muy seguro de aquello aunque tenía razón. Él no era de atracos y no era la primera vez que lo mencionaban pero ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo? Encogió los hombros, su vida ya era una mierda ¿qué más le podría pasar?

Llegó el día del golpe, John le pidió disculpas a Hainne por lo pasado hace unos días y ella lo disculpó, luego de ello todo estuvo bien, Hainne también quiso participar, sería la que entraría a inspeccionar después John y Avalancha llevarían a cabo el plan

–La joyería es pequeña y sólo hay un tipo armado.

–Bien, hora de la acción, _"Flamitas"_ – se pusieron las capuchas, cargaron el arma y salieron de la camioneta donde sólo Hainne y Pietro esperaban. John inspiró, bajó su capucha, entró a la joyería y con el dedo en el gatillo dice: –

–¡Dame lo que tengas! Rápido, ponlo en la bolsa no te entretengas, todo el mundo al suelo y nadie saldrá herido, ¡Que nadie me mire a la cara! ¿Me han oído? – Avalancha desarmó al guardia,lo desarmó y noqueó, soltó dos o tres balazos para ahuyentar a los curiosos, mientras John amenazaba a las señoritas y pedía las joyas que tuvieran pero una voz por la espalda le dice: –

–Chico escúchame, muchacho suelta el arma tranquilízate– él volteó molesto porque no obedeció sin embargo sólo iba a amenazarlo no dispararle. Una bala salió por accidente, el golpe salió nefasto, Avalancha tomó lo que él sacó de las vitrinas y se fue pidiendo que arrancaran la camioneta

–Esperen ¿Y John?

–Olvídalo niña, es hombre muerto.

–¡No nos iremos sin él!

–Ya te dije que lo olvidaras, está muerto.

–No… No es cierto…– Hainne empezó a gritar soltar golpes mientras Pietro la sostenía, Avalancha lo traicionó dejándolo en la joyería en estado de shock pues a pesar de todo jamás había matado a alguien lo que lo dejó impactado.

Miraba a todos lados, las chicas lo veían horrorizadas, la sangre se acercaba a sus pies ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podía huir sin ser atrapado? Emprendió carrera tan rápido como pudo, sirenas sonaban, su tiempo se agotaba, el pánico se apoderaba por sus malas decisiones, siente que no puede más y que no hay escapatoria, golpeó la pared hasta que rompió sus nudillos, una última dosis de dolor por sus estupideces y en su boca colocó el cañón del arma, un disparo alarmó a la policía que estaba por llegar encontrando su cuerpo bañado de sangre en un callejón.


End file.
